The Delta Pack
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott gets bitten the night of the Hale house fire.


Title : The Delta Pack  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott gets bitten the night  
>of the Hale house fire.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott wheezed heavily as he pushed to finish his  
>push ups. He may have been ten years old but both<br>him and Stiles loved lacrosse. Unfornately, they  
>also stunk at it. Never getting any playing time.<br>Ever.

Scott with his severe asthma, couldn't workout  
>the way he needed to in order to improve. While<br>Stiles suffered from severe ADHD. Making it hard  
>for him to play at all, much less workout.<p>

He weakly fell over, grasping his inhaler from  
>the floor, and triggered it. Breathing in the<br>cold, tongue numbing, bitter vapor. God, he hated  
>the stupid thing.<p>

" Psst! "

His eyes snapped open and he dived across the  
>room to his baseball bat. Spinning around, he<br>started to swing but stopped at the sight of his  
>best friend half hanging inside his open window.<p>

" Did you actually say Psst? " Scott asked.

" A better question. " Stiles fell inside head  
>first with a grunt. " What the hell are you doing<br>with a baseball bat? You don't play baseball. "

Scott tossed it back into the corner ignoring his  
>friends question. Instead he walked over to the<br>smaller boy that popped up to his feet hyperly.  
>He just knew he was going to regret whatever was<br>coming next.

" My dad just got a call. " Stiles bounced on the  
>tips of his toes. " The Hale place is on fire. "<p>

" My mom was called in to the hospital a little  
>while ago. " Scott frowned in thought.<p>

" From what I heard, almost the entire family  
>was trapped in the basement. They don't know if<br>there's any survivors yet or not. " Stiles said,  
>getting more and more excited.<p>

Scott felt a sense of dread set in at the gleam  
>in his best friends eyes. He'd been raised with<br>Stiles, having been best friends since birth  
>with the boy, so he knew what it meant.<p>

It was the same gleam which always got them  
>injuried andor in serious trouble.

ALWAYS.

And Stiles never learned.

' Neither do I. '

00000

" Shouldn't you give the flashlight to the  
>severe asthmatic? " Scott asked his friend who<br>kept directing the light everywhere but where  
>they needed it.<p>

" I've got it under control. " Stiles assured.

" You know where we're going right? "

" Of course. I've got a great sense of direction. "

Crack!

Stiles shut off the flashlight, and the two dived  
>behind trees. Their breathes leaving trails in the<br>winter air. Scott peered caustiously around the  
>trunk of tree and froze.<p>

Coming from the right of where they'd been walking  
>was a beautiful blond woman. But their was a cruel<br>satisfaction to her face. The clouds over the moon  
>faded, the light glinting off a silver pendant<br>around her neck.

It was the black bag in her left hand which  
>concerned him however. It had a large chemical<br>warning sign on it. Along with a strong smell he  
>recognized from his time in science class.<p>

She glanced around the area for a second, then  
>walked back the way they'd come.<p>

Scott finally stepped from behind his tree and  
>meet Stiles. " You were saying about directions? "<p>

" This way. " Stiles solemnly said, going the  
>way the woman had come from.<p>

They walked in silence until they could see the  
>orange blaze in the horizen. Turning the flashlight<br>off again.

" Scott, do you think she was behind the fire? "  
>Stiles finally asked. Stopping where they could<br>see the burning house, but couldn't be spotted  
>by the chaos going on.<p>

" Yeah. "

They were two ten year old rejects. One a genius  
>with no focus, and the other dumb as a doornail.<br>What could they do with the info? Who would believe  
>them?<p>

" We have to tell my dad. " Stiles sighed.

" We're doomed. " Scott slumped.

" And so grounded. " Stiles agreed.

A shadow fell over them. They jumped, looking up  
>in horror. Glowing red eyes stared down at them.<br>Fangs flashed out and Scott acted on pure instinct.  
>His best friend was in danger.<p>

" Stiles! " He shoved his friend to the side,  
>screaming in pain as fangs and claws ripped into<br>him. " Run! "

Scott glanced back at the creature but it was gone.

" Oh god... " Stiles paled. " You... you saved me...  
>You saved my life... "<p>

" I'm regretting it already. " Scott joked weakly,  
>sitting up. " Stiles, what was that thing? "<p>

" You sure you want me to answer. " Stiles sat  
>beside him. " Because I'm leaning toward werewolf. "<p>

" In that case, don't answer. "

" I'm still saying werewolf, and Scott, if it  
>was then that means you're probably one now too. "<p>

" I told you not to answer. " Scott slapped Stiles  
>upside the head.<p>

" Hey, if it is one, you have to deal. Because  
>in case you've forgotten, the full moons in<br>one week. " Stiles reminded him.

Scott groaned and let his head dropped. He didn't  
>buy any of this for one minute. No matter what<br>Stiles said. But if he was right, then what?

00000

Slowly, he peeled the bandages from the wounds  
>he'd recieved just hours ago. Underneath the<br>bloody gauze was perfect skin. No scars, no  
>broken skin, nothing.<p>

" Whoa, awesome. "

" Jesus! Stiles! " Scott jerked in surprse as  
>his friend appeared in his bathroom.<p>

" Guess what? I went to the used book store! You  
>know, the one by the sports store we love so much,<br>and guess what I found?! " Stiles danced around  
>the room happily. " I checked for any books on<br>werewolves and they had this ancient handwritten  
>journal from a gypsy Alpha werewolf. It's filled<br>with stuff. "

Scott pulled on his t-shirt and followed Stiles  
>into his bedroom curiously. His best friend used<br>a gentleness he wasn't known for to remove an  
>enourmous leather bound locked book from his<br>bookbag.

" I already scanned through it, and Scott, we're  
>in serious trouble. " Stiles sobered. " The Alpha<br>can control you. As in your shifting, your actions,  
>whether you kill or not, your emotions, everything. "<p>

Scott paled at his friends words. " What can we do? "

" There are precaustions. First, you can make a Delta  
>pack. " Stiles opened the book to the right page.<br>" It's not used anymore, in fact it was only used  
>by gypsy werewolves, but they could make humans<br>part of the pack, also known as Delta wolfs. Fully  
>human with upgrades, but marked as pack. See? "<p>

" What kind of upgrades? " Scott read over Stiles  
>shoulder.<p>

" Same as a werewolf, but slightly less, and  
>everytime a Delta is added another ugrade is<br>added. " Stiles went on. " Plus, the mark,  
>makes it impossible for you or the pack to<br>hurt us. "

" Is this what you want? " Scott asked.

" Are you kidding? We're brothers man. This  
>just makes it offical. Plus, this is like<br>freaking awesome. " Stiles got the gleam. " Just  
>think what this means, what we can do with this.<br>Plus, I can help protect you. "

Scott nodded at his friends reasons. " Fine. "

" Great, just place the Greek Delta mark on my  
>neck, then the circle around it for the full moon,<br>and then smear your blood over it. " Stiles directed.

Scott sighed, but used his thumb nail to carve the  
>symbol into the neck of his friend. Finally, he bit<br>down on his thumb and swiped his blood over it. The  
>symbol began to glow silver and healed over, leaving<br>a scar behind.

The world spun around him, power filled him, and  
>his body shifted. Claws grew from his hands, brown<br>fur from his hands. His face felt different, and  
>the world became more colorful. Scent overwhelmed<br>him, hearing deafened him.

Then everything faded back to normal.

" Whoa. What a rush! " Stiles cradled his head.  
>" Everything is completely ramped up. "<p>

Scott dropped back beside Stiles with a shake  
>of his head. He stared at his normal hands in<br>shook. He was really a werewolf, and he could  
>feel Stiles in the back of his head. Just sort<br>of there, connected spiritually.

Brothers.

" What's next? " Scott nudged his friend.

" We have to train you in controlling your  
>transformations. The book has a lot of stuff<br>on how to keep your wolf under tight reign.  
>I also have a great idea for training. "<p>

' Oh god, not again! '

" What does the book say? " He asked.

" Well, there's meditation to let you go  
>into your mind and meet your wolf. It's really<br>cool. Apparently, you can connect to your wolf and  
>do all kinds of exercises. It will let you<br>become stronger, more powerful, and even  
>become an Alpha without killing your Alpha. "<br>Stiles flipped through the book rapidly.

" Great. I can't wait to try it. " Scott  
>reached for the book.<p>

" Uh-uh. You can do it tonight. For now, we  
>use my idea. "<p>

" Which is? " Scott asked.

" Trust me. "

Scott glanced at him doubtfully. Somehow, he  
>just knew he would regret this.<p>

00000

" Stiles, this is a bad idea. " Scott decided.

" It's a great idea. " The hyper boy locked the  
>chains around the werewolf. " The book said pain<br>and anger are key to controlling the change. Now,  
>the chains will keep you from running off if you<br>go Manson on me. "

Scott glared at his friend from the tree he was  
>chained to. " Where did you even get a hundred<br>feet of chain from? "

" I borrowed it from the school custodian. "  
>Stiles rustled through his gym bag.<p>

" What the hell was he doing with a hundred  
>feet of chain? " Scott demanded.<p>

" He takes part in the medievil reinactments  
>up in Florence. Makes his own chainmail and<br>everything. It's really quite fascinating. "  
>Stiles came up for air with a taser in his hand.<p>

" Oh no. You are not zapping me! " Scott protested.

" Sure I am. " Stiles beamed. " I'm going to  
>enjoy it too. Which reminds me. Dad said we're<br>both grounded for the next month. "

" How does zapping me remind you of that?! "  
>Scott asked in disbelief.<p>

" Just does. " Stiles shrugged, then aimed,  
>and shot.<p>

Scott screamed in agony as he silently swore  
>he would get his surrogate brother back for<br>this. Another plan, in a long string of  
>painful ideas he suffered through.<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

(Six Years Later)

" The Alpha's moving. " Stiles grimly, and  
>unnecessarily, stated.<p>

" What gave it away? The half body in the woods,  
>or the strange Beta in town? " Scott inquired.<p>

" I was thinking more of sudden deaths plaguing  
>the town. " Stiles shot back. " And we have no<br>idea who he is. "

" Yeah, I'm aware of that, thanks. " Scott slide  
>into his seat.<p>

" Scott, you're not strong enough for this. We're  
>a pack of two. You need to recruit. Like Lydia.<br>Lydia would be perfect for the pack. " Stiles eyed  
>the strawberry blonde dreamily.<p>

Scott reached over and slapped the boy upside  
>the head.<p>

" No! No recruiting! " Scott stopped his friend.  
>" Especially not Lydia! "<p>

" But... "

" Stiles, she's Jackson's girlfriend. " He hissed  
>under his breath. " AKA out of bounds. What do you<br>think would happen? "

" She'd fall in love with me, dump him, and we'd  
>be happy pack mates. " Stiles said with complete<br>seriousness.

" She doesn't see past his lacrose stick. " Scott  
>reminded him.<p>

" We're better players then him. "

Scott sighed at Stiles deep denial where Lydia  
>was concerned. In the six years since he'd been<br>a werewolf there were a lot of changes but that  
>wasn't one of them.<p>

Since Middle school, the two of them had been  
>playing first line lacrose. Their abilities<br>making them the best players on the field.  
>They'd made High school JV in 9th grade,<br>getting moved to Varsity by 10th.

It didn't make them more popular, they were  
>still considered social rejects. Lydia still<br>dated Jackson, the third best player.

The other difference was grades. Scott had  
>gotten a boost in intelligence from Stiles.<br>He wasn't an A student, but he was averaging  
>B's and high C's.<p>

All and all his life was looking up despite  
>the curse. He just wished Stiles would quit<br>trying to get him to recruit Lydia. It wasn't  
>going to happen.<p>

Ever.

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
